Gaara i skorpion
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: Opowieść o dziwnym spotkaniu


Gaara i skorpion by Miko-chan

Siedział na skale i wpatrywał się w noc. Każdego innego już dawno znudziłoby takie bezsensowne czuwanie, ale on był do tego przyzwyczajony. Wszystkie jego noce wyglądały dokładnie tak samo.

Temari i Kankuro spali nieopodal przy dogasającym już ognisku. Dawniej nigdy by sobie nie pozwolili na spokojny sen w jego towarzystwie, ale od czasu egzaminu na chunina ich stosunki znacznie się zmieniły. Zarówno on przestał traktować ich niczym zbędny balast, jak i oni nie uważali go już za psychopatycznego maniaka. Wiele jeszcze pozostało do zrobienia, ale pierwsze kroki w stronę normalności zostały uczynione.

Jednak właśnie nocą, ze zdwojoną siłą odczuwał swoją inność. Wtedy też boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie będzie do końca normalny. Piętno Shukaku pozostawiło w nim zbyt trwały ślad, ślad, którego nic nie jest …

Nagle jego nocne rozważania przerwał jakiś nieznaczny ruch, dostrzeżony kątem oka. Skierował spojrzenie w tamtą stronę i wtedy zobaczył, że między Kankuro, a Temari, jakby nigdy nic, przemyka się duży, czarny skorpion. Nie chcąc by któreś z jego rodzeństwa ucierpiało, jednym ruchem ręki otoczył stawonoga piaskiem i odciągnął od śpiących towarzyszy.

- Ej, stary, ja jestem gatunkiem chronionym! – Rozległ się piskliwy głosik spod piasku, na sekundę przed tym, jak Gaara zamierzał zmiażdżyć intruza.

Piaskowy shinobi potrząsnął głową, próbując przeciwdziałać halucynacjom, ale to nie pomogło.

- Wypuść mnie! – Ponownie odezwał się zdesperowany głos. – Nie wiesz, że takie zachowanie podlega karze grzywny?!

Gaara przysunął piaszczystą kulę bliżej i sprawił, że jej górna część osypała się, ukazując uwięzionego skorpiona.

- Uff, jak dobrze, świeże powietrze. Wariacie, chciałeś mnie udusić?!

Czarne, błyszczące oczy zogniskowały się na twarzy Gaary.

- Miałem taki zamiar. – Odparł ten, starając się ukryć zdziwienie.

- Cóż za brak szacunku dla ginących gatunków. – Czarne kleszcze szczęknęły nerwowo. – Ale mniejsza o to. Posłuchaj stary, mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Nagle Gaara przestraszył się, że nie tylko on może usłyszeć głos skorpiona.

- Dobrze, ale nie tutaj. – Mówiąc to zakrył go ponownie piaskiem (co wzbudziło zrozumiały sprzeciw stawonoga) i oddalił się od obozowiska.

Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, aby któreś z jego rodzeństwa zauważyło, że gada ze skorpionem. Mieli o stanie jego umysłu wystarczająco złe mniemanie.

Wiedziony tą myślą oddalił się jeszcze bardziej i dopiero, gdy był pewien, że nikt ich nie usłyszy, oswobodził swojego małego jeńca, stawiając go na ziemi. Skorpion otrzepał się z nadmiaru piasku, kłapiąc przy tym nieznacznie potężnymi szczypcami.

- Więc jaka jest ta twoja propozycja? – Spytał po chwili Gaara, doskonale maskując jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie tematem, choć w głębi serca był autentycznie ciekawy, co może mu zaoferować taki mały zwierzak.

- Otóż sprawa jest banalnie prosta, jeśli mnie puścisz wolno, to spełnię jedno twoje życzenie. – Odparł poważnie skorpion.

Dobrze, że Gaara z natury był opanowany, gdyż w przeciwnym razie, zapewne turlałby się teraz po ziemi ze śmiechu. Zamiast tego skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wciąż wpatrywał się w pajęczaka (zabójczym wzrokiem, oczywiście). Ten cofnął się nieznacznie i machając nerwowo kleszczami zaczął tłumaczyć.

- Nie patrzy na mnie, jak na przekąskę. Nie robię sobie przecież z ciebie jaj, poważnie mówię. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, nie jestem zwykłym skorpionem.

Nawet Gaara nie był w stanie temu zaprzeczyć, stawonóg należał do raczej nietypowych.

- Więc zamiast robić minę urzędnika skarbowego, powiedz lepiej czego pragniesz. Albo nie! Sam zgadnę. – Mówił entuzjastycznie skorpion starając się ignorować złowrogo niedowierzające spojrzenie Gaary.

Po tych słowach skierował swoje kleszcze w kierunku głowy, przymknął oczy i zaczął medytować.

- Pomyślmy, czego ci trzeba. Czy potrzebujesz bogactwa? – Zaczął nawiedzonym głosem. – Nie, jako syn Kazekage masz kasy w bród. Może pragniesz jakiejś mrożącej krew w żyłach przygody? Nie, stanowczo nie, przygód to ty masz aż nadto. A może chciałbyś mieć własny haremik? Oj nie, za młody jesteś na takie rozrywki. Co by ci tu? Co by ci tu? Aha, już wiem!

Skorpion otworzył oczy i machnął tryumfalnie szczypcami.

- Już wiem, przecież to takie oczywiste. Tak naprawdę to chcesz mieć kogoś kto zaakceptuje cię takim, jakim jesteś i nie będzie wymagał od ciebie, byś na siłę się zmieniał. Kogoś kto nie zdradzi cię i nie opuści bez względu na okoliczności i zawsze stanie po twojej stronie. Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto obdarzy cię bezwarunkową, szczerą miłością. Trzeba ci po prostu oddanego przyjaciela.

Po tym oświadczeniu Gaara spojrzał na skorpiona z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Cóż, nawet gdyby to powiedział zwykły człowiek, byłoby to raczej dziwne, a co dopiero usłyszeć takie oświadczenie od pajęczaka z zawyżonym ego.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie mówisz o sobie. – Stwierdził po chwili namysłu.

- Nie, skądże znowu, samotnik ze mnie i cynik do tego. Moje towarzystwo stanowczo źle by na ciebie wpłynęło. Ale gdy wrócisz do obozu znajdziesz tam to czego szukasz.

Kończąc dość tajemniczo swoją wypowiedź skorpion prysnął między skały, wykorzystując konsternację Gaary.

Shinobi jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował miejsce, gdzie moment temu stał dziwny stawonóg, po czym wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do obozu.

Wszystko to nie wyglądało najlepiej. Halucynacje są kolejnym objawem postępującego obłędu. Super, teraz nie dość, że będzie słyszał monotonny głos Shukaku w swojej głowie, to zacznie rozmawiać z wszystkim dookoła. Tylko czekać jak odezwie się do niego jego własna tykwa. Westchnął ciężko, insomia wyraźnie coraz bardziej mu nie służyła, a już z pewnością nie ułatwiała życia, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Z drugiej strony i tak wszyscy mają go za wariata, więc czym tu się przejmować. Choć w sumie szkoda, że nie ma kogoś, kto zupełnie nie zwracałby na to…

W jednej chwili urwał tą myśl, gdyż przy skale, na której wcześniej siedział, stała jakaś włochata kulka. Miała cztery krótkie, choć grube łapki, sterczące uszy i czarne, błyszczące oczka. Jakie było zdziwienie Gaary, gdy ta kulka dość niezgrabnym, chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę. Piesek miał nie więcej niż kilka tygodni, bo łapki jeszcze niezbyt chciały z nim współpracować, szczególnie teraz kiedy zapadał się w sypkim piasku.

Gaara kucnął, aby mu się bliżej przyjrzeć, a potem podniósł go za skórę na karku, niczym jakieś niespotykane zjawisko. Szczeniak dość niepewnie zamerdał ogonem, popiskując przy tym cichutko.

- Nie potrzebuję psa, będziesz tylko przeszkadzał. – Odezwał się ninja, nieświadomie licząc, że piesek mu odpowie.

Ten jednak wyglądał na równie nieuświadomionego w sytuacji, co Gaara. Trwali tak przez dłuższy moment mierząc się wzajemnie spojrzeniami. Groźnym i bezbronnym, niedowierzającym i całkowicie ufnym. W końcu jednak pierwszy wymiękł piaskowy shinobi, postawił pieska na ziemi i westchnął nieznacznie.

- I co ja niby mam z tobą zrobić? – Spytał w pustkę.

Szczeniak przekręcił główkę najpierw w jedną, potem w drugą stronę, po czym cały się naprężył i wskoczył na kolana morderczego psychopaty. On najlepiej wiedział co sam chce ze sobą zrobić, mianowicie miał zamiar się przespać.

Gaara westchnął ponownie, pokonany na całej linii.

- Cóż, Kankuro i Temari raczej się zdziwią, jak go zobaczą, ale co mnie to obchodzi. – Stwierdził, siadając z powrotem na skale, trzymając czarną, włochatą kulkę na kolanach.

Skorpion maszerował dziarsko przez pustynię, klnąc cicho pod nosem (pomińmy fakt, że skorpiony nie mają nosów).

- Kurcze, ta robota robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Kto następny? Freddy Kruger? A może od razu Hanibal Lecter? Muszę chyba poprosić o podwyżkę. – Powiedziawszy to, szczęknął kleszczami i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Koniec.


End file.
